


One-Shots for the Spoopy Month

by xNinjaGurl50



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Patton Whump, Whump, all surrounding Patton, just a bunch of Patton angst, probably won’t be posting in a timely manner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: A bunch of angst one-shots all revolving Patton.





	1. Not Needed Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes words can feel like you’ve been shot in the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are one shots I just literally wrote today because I need to get back into the writing mood. 
> 
> TW: Blood, gun wound, major character death

It was happening again. After recent events, it started to happen more and more. The others started to get more condescending, more hateful. Their words more biting than the last. Patton had come to accept it, even though deep down he knew this wasn’t them speaking. After the recent videos, it had come to light that Patton wasn’t the best person to be Morality. He had hurt Thomas, everyone could see it. And now, he was getting punished for it. He winced at each word spewing out of Logan’s mouth, each sound of hate hitting his heart like a battering ram. Patton felt the tears burning at the edge of his eyes, begging to be released, to stream down his face, but he held them back. His smile wobbled as his eyes glanced at those he called his family. 

Roman stood resigned, for once staying quiet and pensive. He was looking at Patton with a sort of disgust as if questioning if Patton was the devil or not. He never butted in like he usually would to Logan’s rants. He never said a word. He just stared at Patton as if he had been betrayed. Patton could feel his heart crack a bit. 

Virgil, his kiddo, stood there. He was clutching the note Patton had made him, the edges starting to rip from his shaking. He was crying, but not out of fear, or joy. It was out of hatred. He looked at Patton with revulsion and a betrayed expression. After learning how Patton was the reason there were dark sides at all. That he was the one who originally made him an outcast. Patton could see all the negative thoughts running through his mind, how he was probably imaging Patton to be a deceiver, to only accepting him for some goal. 

Logan, the intelligent stoic logic, yelling at Patton with more anger than Patton could ever scrounge up. He yelled and berated for the smallest things, how he did everything wrong. How he messed up the sides. How he **failed**. 

Patton glanced over at Thomas, standing in his normal spot with a look of devastation. He looked like all of them put together as he stared at Patton dejectedly. He was confused about what to do, he could feel from Patton that it was hurting, but he was angry from Logan to do anything about it. He sat in perpetual purgatory between idea and action, driven by the idea, but unable to do the action. Patton could feel inside him as his heart stuttered and cracked. His breathing stuttering as he looked back at Logan.

“It is unnecessary! Why are you even here? Even Virgil and Roman can do your job better and more efficiently! I have said for countless years that emotions are not needed, and actually harmful for Thomas’ health, and here’s the proof! You’ve hurt us for too long, Thomas would be better without you as a side!” His voice reverberated through the house, like a gunshot. Patton jolted as a pain sprung from his chest, the tears finally pooling over. He looked down as he felt an irony taste claw up his throat. Blood slowly dribbled out of the wound in his chest, right where his heart would be. He smiled weakly as blood oozed out of his mouth. It was actually kinda peaceful as his knees gave out under him. The pain from his chest was agonizing, but he felt the weight of his responsibilities leave him.

He blinked up tiredly as Logan’s face came into view, along with Virgil and Roman. Their faces were panicked as their hands hovered over him. Patton’s laugh turned quickly into coughs, blood escaping his mouth. Logan pulled his head into his lap, running distressed hands through his hair as if to comfort him.

“Patton? What’s happening? How do I fix this?! How do I help you?” Virgil took Patton’s hand in his shaking one, his other clamped over his mouth as tears streamed down his face. Roman’s face was pale, all life draining as he reaches for Patton’s other hand, but never grasped it. Patton continued to smile, the sight making their own heart sink as Patton looked up at Thomas. He had tears in his eyes, his shoulders shaking as he looked at Patton in horror, his gaze stuck on his wound until he felt Patton’s eyes on him.

“It is done.” The small words sound broken on Patton’s bloody tongue, surprisingly soft compared to the excruciating pain in his body. Virgil gasped through hiccuping sobs.

“What is done, dad?” Patton’s heart panged sadly at the name, causing Patton to wince. He gave gasping breaths as his lungs struggled to suck in enough air. _ Not yet. I must say goodbye _.

“I’m fading.” The other’s faces broke in recognition while Thomas just looked on in confusion.

“Fading? What do you mean, fading?” 

“Well, I’m dying kiddo…” Patton’s smile rose at the feel of Logan’s arms tightening around him. _ He does care _.

“Die? You can’t die, Pat, I need you! You are my emotions, my morals! What am I going to do without you?” Patton smiled weakly, his limbs becoming heavy and unresponsive.

“You will still have them, Thomas. You can’t be human without them after all.” Tears rapidly fell as Thomas sunk to the ground, crawling towards Patton.

“I can’t be human without **you** Pat? How did this happen…?” Patton looked away from all of them, especially Logan.

“Logan… convinced you I wasn’t needed. You believed.”

“I don’t now! I need you! I need you, I need you, I need you!” Thomas shook his head fervently. Patton shook his head sadly.

“It doesn’t work that way kiddo. You thought for a second that you didn’t need me, that I failed my job. Thomas, our functions are what we are here to do. We may be apart of you, but we are individuals as well. It’s the reason why we live. When you thought that I was no longer necessary as an individual to uphold that job, the mindscape gets into action. Logan proved it, and therefore the mindscape thinks I am harm.” Logan stroked Patton’s hair softly as his lip trembled, tears dripping off his chin and landing in his soft hair.

“His function, Morality, and emotions will still be here. But they will be on a sort of autopilot, no longer with an individual to direct it. It is a faulty system without a side controlling it. Which is why… I was wrong. Patton, I was so wrong. You are needed. I was just so blinded in making sure my function was completed and done perfectly, that I didn’t think of any of yours.” Patton smiled, a truly joyous smile as he reached a blood-soaked hand to land on his cheek.

“I forgive you…” Patton glanced between all of them, “I forgive all of you. It’s obvious I haven’t done the best I could have done… I understand. Maybe it is better this way.” Logan shook his head rapidly.

“No! No, it’s not Patton! I took the standard of what adults out to do to justify the actions of when we were kids. We weren't given clear instructions on how to do our jobs, and you made mistakes a small child would, I was being… dumb. Please don’t go...” Patton shook his head, his legs turning numb as all color drained from them. He shook his head slowly, all energy leaving. He looked at all of them with a teary smile.

“I...l...y” The last thing Patton heard before disappearing for good was his fam’s screams.


	2. Gone Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both had a tough life, and Logan is no longer sure which one was worse in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child Neglect, Kidnapping, major character death
> 
> I think that is it. Comment if I missed something

Patton had a rough life, Logan knew that. They both had. Logan remembers the late nights he’d spend curling around his little brother as their parents screamed at each other, glass crashing and wood crunching from the fight. Logan was always by Patton’s side when strange men came into the house to talk to his father, their shifty eyes always unnerving Logan, especially how they inspected Patton and him. Logan would wipe his tears and shush his cries. It broke his heart every time he heard Patton ask why their parents were mean to them, and he had no answer for him.  
Logan was scared, when one day, his father burst into their room, for the first time ever, and grabbed Patton. Logan was surprised when the next thing he knew, his father was on the floor, bleeding. Logan was relieved when Patton jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
It all happened in the span of a year. They were taken from that home, their parents being locked up for all the horrible things they did to them. Logan and Patton were taken into a foster home until they were formally adopted by a couple, Virgil and Roman. Things had been good. They struggled to trust the adults, but with some soft late-night talks and tearful after school hugs. Things had been good, or so Logan thought. He loved seeing his little brother of three years old smile joyfully for probably the first time ever. He enjoyed the giggles that enveloped their little suburban house and the smells of warm cookies wafting through the air.  
But that is the thing about happiness in Logan’s life. It’s temporary. One day, while Logan was in math class, an announcement came on.  
“Logan Sanders, please come to the office immediately.” Logan looked up at his teacher, who worriedly ushered him away, knowing something was seriously wrong if Logan was called to the office. He walked to the office quickly, a sort of panic sinking into his bones, like dread. His mind supplied exaggerated scenarios of what could possibly wrong. He rolled his eyes, scoffing.  
Nothing is wrong. I am sure of it. It must be a mix up of sorts. When he arrived in the office, though, his hopes were dashed. His adoptive parents sat there with a look of horror, their faces pale. Virgil had his face buried in Roman’s arms as silent sobs wracked her body. His face drained at the empty seat next to them. He looked around, before placing a hand gently onto Roman’s arm.  
“Where’s Pat?” Virgil’s breath hitches almost violently as the sob became harsher. That is where Logan learned that his little brother was taken. Their parents had taken him to the park at his request. They heard a child crying, and went to go check on the child. They thought he was right behind them. He wasn’t. By the time they looked, the car was speeding off already. They weren’t able to get a license number.  
Logan cried. He cried into Roman’s shirt as he hit him weakly. He curled up in his parents' embrace and lamented the loss. A small part of him whispered with sick satisfaction.  
I told you so.  
\---  
They never found him. It’s been years now, and Logan had grown up through middle school and most of the high school without his little brother. His parents became sad, tensions rose as Logan became violent. His answer to the cruel world was to fight back, rebelling against his parents and separating them. He got into a bad crowd, and by senior year he was practically a new person, only known as Deceit amongst the school. Everyone was afraid of him, as he wasn’t afraid to do anything to get back at someone. He had nothing left to lose after all. It was mid-fall when he got the news from his parents. He slammed the front door, kicking his muddy boots against the wall roughly, not saying anything as he walked passed the living room. His parents crying gave him pause, if only for a second. Before he could turn and walk up the stairs, though, Virgil called out to him.  
“They found him, Lo.” Hope kicked Logan in the chest, his breath hitching. It was quickly squashed at the sight of the tears in his parents' eyes as they curl into themselves. Roman spoke up, his voice broken.  
“He’s gone… They found his… they found him in the woods. It’s him Lo.” Logan stood frozen. He always had some hope, some inkling of doubt that his brother was dead in his chest. The last light left inside himself, the last piece of humanity inside of himself. He felt as it was slowly smothered into oblivion. Logan said nothing as his eyes hardening, his feet stomping towards his room, the door slamming shut. He spent the night ravishing his room out of anger, anger towards the world that took his little sunshine away from him, leaving him as cold-blooded as a snake.


	3. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton should really stop taking walks during fall nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired, none of these are edited, and I made my best friend almost cry in class across the room from the very first one, It’s late, I have a debate to prepare for, and being socially awkward while calling people to get ads in my schools yearbook (not tonight, but still)
> 
> TW: Kidnapping, Biting, Blood, imprisonment, Chains, etc. I think that’s it (oh, and unsympathetic Virge. Sorry)

Patton huffed, smiling up at the moon hanging solemnly in the sky. He wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter, his breath coming out in small wispy puffs. He smiles gently as the leaves scatter and scrape against the pavement, and the trees bend eerily towards him as if to snatch him out of time. Most people might feel disconcerted, but Patton never did. He felt happy in the fall, the goodness of the leaves and cool air bringing him a sort of peace as he walked through the city. He tended to take these walks more and more during the fall, strolling through the city streets and looking in on shops, sometimes dropping off a gift for the homeless man, or bringing coffee for the tired logical man that worked at the library. He smiled slightly at the thought of the man as he nuzzled into his warm coat.

A sound to his left makes him pause, the dark alleyway ominously quiet. Patton carefully stepped forward, his face twitching with unease. He gasps softly as a small kitten popped from behind a trashcan. He squealed quietly, bending down and taking off a glove to run his hand through its fur. It purred as it lifted its back, asking for more. Patton dully thought as the black coat shined in the street lamp that black cats were bad luck, but Patton was never superstitious. That librarian may claim otherwise, but Patton wasn’t that big of a dreamer. Any supernatural creature was surely just the imaginations of some crazed lunatic who spread the fear, right? They couldn’t possibly exist. The kitten looks past Patton, his face twisting as something jabbed into his neck, his body becoming woozy instantly. He crumbles almost instantly, his eyes unfocusing and blurring as he tried to blink it away. He could have sworn he saw the cat move towards a figure standing at his feet, a teasing voice coming from it.

“About time. It seems like we’ve been waiting for a new one for, like, forever.” The figure laughed as it picked up the cat.

“I told you, it was only a matter of time.” His sinister chuckle followed Patton as he slipped into subconsciousness. 

\---

Patton jumped up, wincing as the clang of what sounded like metal pulled him back. He frantically looks around, his terror-filled gaze zoning on anything in the pitch darkness. He groaned as he moved, something cold restraining him as he wriggled around. The freezing floor hurt his sides in weird ways, causing him to jolt to find a better position as his brain foggily tried to catch up to the situation. He didn’t have to wait long as the old door creaked open, the light streaming in and blinding him. Patton turned his head, blinking rapidly as he tried to gather himself. His mouth became dry upon seeing where he was. Chains bound his arms tightly, making them sore from the pressure. He was laying on the cold ground of what looked like a cell, old like a medieval dungeon. The bricks were cracked hand mossy, some having a dark substance on it. Patton’s eyes widened as he realized it was dried blood. He thrashed harder, grunting and gasping as he tried to escape his metal prison. He was so focused on his panic, that he didn’t notice the figure creeping up to him, bending down and lifting Patton’s head with a hand under his chin. Patton froze, fear gripping him as he stared up at the stranger. He had piercing red eyes, his hair pitch black and faintly purple as it fell into his eyes. He wore a patchwork hoodie, purple blotches littering his arms. He wore a ripped up purple shirt, and black skinny jeans. His smile was sharp as he cooed at Patton with faux concern.

“Well, it looks like the little one is awake.” Patton gulped as he tried to scooch away, failing miserably as his back hit the wall. He cleared his throat shakily, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

“Who are you?” The man smiled creepily, tilting his head.

“We have met before, I can assure you. You don’t remember me?” Patton shook his head slightly. The man scoffed playfully before a purple fog enveloped him. Patton coughed through the toxic cloud, blinking down stupidly at the black kitten. It meowed at him innocently, rubbing its head against his cheek. He shuddered as it jumped on his side, making itself comfortable as it sat in the folds of his sweater. Patton felt himself getting sick as the cat started talking.

“See? I told you you knew me!” It smirked smugly. Patton took gulps of air, his mind foggy from hyperventilation.

“W-What are you?!” He squeaked as the cat sat up, stretching, his tiny claws digging in a bit, he jumped off before walking away, the smog returning to reveal the man, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walks away, examining the wall. He chuckles deeply, turning back to Patton. 

“What do you think?” He smiled viciously, before he was across the room, sinking his sharp fangs into Patton’s neck. He let out a blood-curdling scream as the pain invaded him, his body becoming paralyzed and heavy as he was forced to listen as the man drank his blood. A tear left his eye as he whimpered. The man pulled back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Patton’s blood smearing on his lip. 

“Wow, little one, that was… amazing. Tell me, what do you usually eat? What makes your blood that… sweet?” Patton whimpered shying away as the vampire’s fangs glinted. He shook his head, looking up at him with tearful eyes and a broken voice.

“What do you want with me?” The man smiled, licking his lips as he once again kneeled down to him.

“Why, your my food supply little one.” He dragged a cold hand down his face, cupping it gently, though his sharp nails dig into Patton’s skin.

“A continuous blood factory for me to feed on for as long as I want. And might I say, with the way you tasted… I don’t think I ever want to stop.” Patton let out a horrified shriek as the man shut the door, chuckling as the room was engulfed in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on having most of this one be Deceit, as he was the figure that first knocked Pat out, but I guess it just turned into unsympathetic Virgil.


	4. Oh Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton should have chosen a better time to go to the bathroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally thought of this right after I posted the other one, so yay? I thought I might as well try writing the trash gremlin for the first time. I am still tired and dreading tomorrow, so why not write some Patton angst.
> 
> My school actually had a shooting drill on Monday, where we got to climb out the window. Our class (which is known to talk about the whole class) Spent the first half talking about what to do if a shooter did come into the room.
> 
> TW: Unsympathetic Remus, School Shootings, Major Character Death.

Patton chuckled, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as he toyed with his pencil, Virgil trying hard to suppress his laugh, Logan smirking from the side with pride in his eyes, and Roman face planting into his arms on the desk. The teacher Picani looked on from the side, smiling at the group. Picani’s study lab was one of the most chill study labs in the entire school. Not to mention, there were very few people in the class with them. It was a Friday, with all the homework done and happy faces awaiting to go home. Patton bounced in his seat.  
“I’m staying after school, how about you guys?” Virgil shrugged, smirking at Patton as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
“I can stay for a bit. Remy’s staying after school thanks to detention” Roman rolled his eyes.  
“Again?” Patton zoned out as he looked out the window, his head resting on his hand. He stared wistfully out the window. The sun glared outside, the picture-perfect day. It was surprisingly warm out for being fall, but Patton loved it. It was like it was still summer. Patton sighed as he raised his hand, Picani smiling gently at him.   
“Yes, Patton?”   
“Can I go to the bathroom, Emile?” Patton and the rest had gotten quite close, due to the fact that Picani was apart of the theatre program that the small group was very much a part of. Picani smiled, nodding before turning back to his therapy book. Patton waved to his friends, before closing the door softly behind him. He skipped down the hallway, smiling at the student closing their locker. Patton looked into classrooms as he passed them, smiling at the classrooms full of excited laughter. He reached the male’s bathroom close to the main office. He was about to push open the bathroom door when he was jolted at the sound of gunshots. Patton turned his head, catching a glimpse of a figure standing at the entrance of the school, the first set of glass doors shattered. The man had a mustache and a dark jacket, and a dark green shirt. He stepped over the glass a wicked smile on his face as he pointed his gun the other set of glass doors. He smiled maliciously as he aimed for the other set of double doors, eyes intently on Patton. Patton yelped as the shots rang out, covering his ears as he rushed into the bathroom, pushing his full body against the door. He grunted as he felt the weight of the man’s body push against the door, propping it open just a centimeter.  
“Come on, little boy. Let me in! Don’t be afraid!” Patton squealed, a static voice coming on the speakers.  
“Everyone! There is an active shooter on campus! This is not a drill!” Patton whimpered, placing a hand over his mouth as he pushed with all his might, yet the door slowly opened more… and more…

\---

Virgil huddled under the table, a hand over his mouth as he sobbed. Roman had his arms over him, tears of terror in his eyes as well. Even the ever stoic Logan had his hands in his hair and a lost look on his face. Picani kneeled in front of them, his arms outstretched as he watched the barricaded door. Virgil hiccuped as he heard more screams and shots reverberate violently around the walls. The group gave relieved laughs at the sound of the police yelling through the walls, telling the man to drop the gun. The group was silenced at the sound of someone begging. Someone they knew. Virgil nearly bolted to the door, a name on his lips.  
“Patton!” He whispered brokenly. He was quickly grabbed and pulled back, pushed towards his friends and Mr. Picani shushed him.  
“Let the police handle it. Everything will be fine, I’m sure.” The group wasn’t convinced, including Picani but no one had the heart to say otherwise. They listened intently as the police tried to negotiate. They flinched at every sound Patton made, each terrified or painful. Virgil jolted, true horror enveloping as he heard a familiar scream, this one blood-curdling and painfilled, something hitting the floor. Logan and Roman tensed looking at the door as creepy chuckling flowed out, before more gunshots. A heavy body hit the floor, followed by silence. Virgil nearly collapsed to the floor, Logan and Roman following him.

\---

The police tried, but they couldn’t stop the crazed man from shooting him. He had escaped from an insane asylum and instantly went to the school. The Insane Asylum admitted his previous thoughts of school shootings and the apparent hole in their security. They gave their deepest regards, but that didn’t do much for Logan, Roman, and Virgil. Someone’s mistake had taken someone dear from them, and the last they truly saw of him alive was him waving as he left the classroom. If they had known back then, they would have grabbed him and held him close, but it was too late. They had to grow up with the knowledge that they couldn’t do so with one of their favorite friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly cried while writing this one, just thinking of what it would be like to lose anyone of my friends, and I just can't do it.
> 
> Again, not edited and I am tired. I think I'll go to sleep now.


	5. Already Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton isn't in a great place in his romantic relationship. Logan seems to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, and I am posting this in the middle of a study lab where I am not supposed to be on this, and might get in trouble, but oh well. I may add more to this, maybe. There is definitely more coming, I'll tell you that.
> 
> TW: Possessiveness, Referenced Kidnapping (technically? He's going to be kept against his will), I think that's it

Patton let out a frustrated sigh as he turned from Logan, running a hand from his hair and down his face. He barely realized he had started crying until he lifted his hand and revealed the wetness on his hand. He hunched his shoulders as he heard Logan step forward.

“Darling, I-”

“No! Logan, this has gone on for too long… I can’t… trust you anymore!” He shook his head as he nudged his suitcase on the floor. They had started off great. Patton loved to reminisce in the soft coffeeshop dates, the warm movie night cuddles under the blankets and even the vulnerable serious moments when one of them would break down. He loved all of them. But something just wasn’t right with Logan. He became… obsessive. He would barely let him out of the house, whenever he did for random things, he would come with. He even would come to his work in the middle of the day. At first, it was cute, as he always brought flowers and soft declarations of love, but it soon turned into yet another thing for him to twist. The once soft declarations turned into needy confirmation that he would even come home at the end of the day. He was getting tired of it.

“Every single thing in my life is needlessly dominated by you! I love you Logan, but you are just… too obsessive. I need something different. I can’t do it anymore.” If Patton was looking, he would have seen how Logan’s fists clenched and his eyes hardened on his back.

“You’re cheating on me, aren’t you.” Patton gasped, turning around. He waved his hands back and forth frantically as a blush enveloped his cheeks.

“N-no! It’s not like that!” Patton had met someone, yes, but he would never cheat like that while in a relationship! He might have misunderstood it as a child, but he would never commit adultery as an adult. The man was nice and sweet. He had soft purple hair and genuinely smiled at his jokes. He flirted lightly with little nicknames, but he always made sure to turn him down lightly, especially when Logan was there. Even so, his traitorous heart decided otherwise, and would always get a faint pink flush in his cheeks when he talked to him. Logan snarled, making Patton jump.

“It’s that guy at your work, isn’t it? The one who is always flirting with you? You are leaving me for him?!” Logan crowded Patton as his shook like a leaf, looking into his once lover’s eyes and seeing the cold empty depths instead of the field of warmth and love that normally engulfed them. He chuckled sinisterly.

“Well, that can’t do! I can’t let him take you… you’re mine… And I’ll make sure of that… forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll do some more relationships between Virge and Patton, they are a soft couple tho.


End file.
